


Keep this between us, okay?

by Kaipiroska



Series: Real Black Knight hours [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mild Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable cuteness meets an unmovable stoicism?





	Keep this between us, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a silly one.

Black knight was relaxing on a hill near Askr castle, as the sun was descending towards the horizon, turning the sky pink. His peace however was interrupted by a squealing voice behind him, that inched in his ears like nails on a cardboard.

“Hello, sir Black Knight!”

The swordsman turned over his shoulder to see no one in his line of sight.

“Down here!” said the squeaky voice.

Black knight looked down to see a little girl, her blonde pigtails almost as big as her whole body. Her eyes were studying his helmet, as a big smile shined on her face. The girl giggled when the knight made eye contact.

**“Princess Elise of Nohr.”**

The jet black raven wasn’t too folded for the nohrian princess. She reminded him too much of Ike’s sister, Mist. From the healing staff to the almost painful innocent look that they both shared. Still, she did address him by his title, and he saw no reason to not be civilized.

“ **May I ask you what are you doing here?** ” the knight questioned.

“Well, I know it may sound weird, but I have a request for you.” The princess brought her hands behind her back as her foot started making circles in the ground. Was...was she trying to purposely look innocent in her request?

“Can you piggy ride me?” she asked closing her eyes, her smile now bigger than ever.

 **“I’m sorry?”** questioned Black Knight, astonished for the first time in a long while. 

“Can you piggy ride me? You’re so tall, I bet I could see the entire Askr kingdom from up there!” she said, now composing herself back to her usual pose.

“ **No** ” said coldly the Knight.

“Aaawww come on pleeeeesaaaassee” begged the princess.

" **No.** "

"Pretty please?"

" **No.** "

"Coooomeee onnnnn"

 **“I have no time to waste on this childish things, princess. Go bother the other nohrians."** he said sharply through his helmet. 

“Well, that’s the thing. I...I don’t really have no one here.”

Upon hearing this Black Knight slightly turned down his head to look at the minute princess.

“The summoner hasn’t managed to summon any nohrian thus far, not even the retainers of my brothers, and with the ongoing war, I don’t wanna pressure him. I've been one of the firsts heroes to being summoned here, and I've been by my own since. Sakura and her family sometimes keep me company, and I am grateful for what they do but..it's still not the same.”

Elise didn’t mention why she was saying this to the black knight. She didn’t mention that his menacing attire and black armor reminded her of the knights of Nohr, of home, and she was bothering him because of that. She didn't even mention that when she was younger, her brother Xander used to piggy ride her to cheer her up when she was sad. Those words never escaped Elise’s mouth, but it wasn’t necessary, for Black Knight had recognized the look on her face. It was a look of loneliness, of being surrounded by people similar to you yet different. The eyes of someone who has absolutely no ties to this world. A look far too familiar to the Black Knight, that brought him back to his younger days, of the life of an orphan, forced to survive doing what he was best at: fight. Reflecting on those days, Black Knight recalled how he would have done anything just to have one single thing go right in his life.

 

Elise’s laugh was louder than ever, as she gazed at the orange sky shining through the land, sitting on top of The Black Knights Helm.

"Woah! I really can see the entire kingdom from up here! Ahaha!" she laughed.

 **“I wish you to not tell anyone about this. Can I trust with that?**  "

“Of course! Mouth shut!” Elise curled her lip up towards the sky as she sealed them with an imaginary zip. 

**“Very well. Now, I believe you should head back”**

“Will do! Thanks, Sir Black Knight.” and as she said that, she was throttling away. 

The knight remained silent as Elise waved in the distance. A strange mixture of embarrassment and happiness resonated within him

“Awwww, that was pretty sweet of you.”

Those feeling immediately died when he recognizes summoner’s voice.

The summoner, seemingly out of nowhere, was standing right next to Black Knight.

 **“How long have you been watching?”** his tone was colder than ever. 

The summoner tilted their head on the side,  “ooh, not so long. Just enough to record a video to show to the Ikes.” they smiled, waving their rectangular box.

Alondite made a loud thud as it was nailed to the ground by Black Knight’s arm.

Summoner’s reaction was instantaneous.

“Ahah! Ops! Looks like I accidentally deleted it, ahaha silly me. OKGLADTOHAVESEENUOUBYEBK!” Muttered in all one sentenced, as they launched forward towards the castle. Black Knight let out a grunt. The summoner really knew how to be petulant. But he guessed it was their very, very, very odd way to show appreciation for his sword skills. Or at least, that's what he got from their previously observed behavior.

\--

That night, at the Order of Heroes, the summoner tried to convince the three Ikes of what happened that day, but without success. When they interpellated Elise in the conversation, the girl apologized and left, chuckling after making the gesture of zipping her mouth, much to the summoner’s disappointment. Elise might be still young, but she knows to hold her friends' secrets. And Black Knight was one of them now.


End file.
